Herzeleid - Killing Stalking
by Yamishka
Summary: Placer, miedo, dolor, amor, una combinación de sentimientos que Bum conoce muy bien. Fic corto. SangwooxBum.


SangwooxBum

La habitación envenenada por una mezcla de sexo y sudor. El aire como cortina espesa que se ciñe sobre los cuerpos temblorosos, oprimiendo las cansadas gargantas de la que no broto ninguna palabra.

Bum soltó un respiro con los ojos cerrados, después fijando su mirada en el techo oscuro de la habitación, gotas de sudor corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, dándoles un brillo inusitado a los marcados pómulos para después recorrer traviesas la línea firme de su mandíbula.

Suspiro una vez más y volvió a medias el rostro para mirar a su acompañante. Bum temblaba sin control, sus ojos de nueva cuenta fuertemente cerrados.

-Aun no he terminado contigo.

Los hombros de Bum se sacudían sin control al pausado ritmo de la respiración de Sangwoo, quien lo observaba entre satisfecho y confuso, sin poder decir cual emoción era la mas adecuada. Desesperación sentía… satisfacción, sí, esa era la mas adecuada a juzgar por cierta pereza en la sonrisa de su rostro. Sangwoo se levanto de la cama, la rodeo hasta llegar frente al chico, haciendo caso omiso a los sollozos desgarradores y dolorosos, aparto las sabanas de color carmesí que apenas cubrían el cuerpo mancillado del joven, con sus ojos ávidos la observó de manera inocente y sonrió al mismo tiempo que apartaba con un movimiento casual el cabello que le cubría los ojos.

Sangwoo fue capaz de quebrar el ultimo atizbo de pureza del alma de ese joven y la rompió como una muñeca de porcelana cuando se toma con demasiada fuerza, pero el muchacho aun no pedía clemencia, aun no imploraba piedad, que el no estaba dispuesto a darle. Faltaba a su juego un detalle insignificante, el no tiene por costumbre dejar las cosas a medias. El cuello de Bum estaba marcado con mordiscos rojizos, algunos con finos hilos de sangre, fluido que se esparcía por las ropas de cama manchando el cuerpo débil, sangre que bañaba apasionadamente los muslos blancos y la piel secreta de su entrada.

Deseaba destrozarlo hasta que clamara un poco de piedad, hasta que deseara morir en sus brazos, tenerlo como su ultima visión, lentamente tortúralo. Con algo de firmeza atrapo los labios temerosos en un beso violento, hasta que la tierna boca estremeció y lentamente sangró el labio inferior, se escuchaba a lo lejos, como un recuerdo, lo gemidos apagados de Bum.

-Te devorare, te desgarrare y soñaras conmigo día y noche para que te lo vuelva hacer, honey.

Decía con tono de burla Sangwoo.

Su voz resonó por toda la recamara, sus burlas eran mas infecciosas que sus acciones, con la rodilla forzó a Bum a abrir las piernas, este se retorcía tratando de soltarse de aquel cuerpo, consiguiendo una brusca bofetada que marco de rojo su mejilla, Sangwoo se dispuso y se acomodo entre sus piernas, dejando oír una exclamación de afectada excitación saliendo de los labios de Bum quien apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, sabiendo el dolor de la penetración que vendría. Después de todo, la primera vez había sido mas violento.

Pero había muchas formas de tortura y las conocía todas.

El dolor de su compañero, una depurada forma de excitación, necesitaba de los gemidos lastimeros, de los alaridos de dolor para llegar a su propia cumbre. Y Bum quería ayudarle, a juzgar por las lágrimas desesperadas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Dolor, sentimiento mas antiguo que el miedo, mas profundo que el amor y mas temible que el.

Friccionando sus sexos, oprimiendo con su peso, una vez mas la sangre inundo todo junto con gritos de dolor intenso, seguido de gemidos entrecortados del placer de Sangwoo que sentía como a su paso tocaba cada pared de la estrecha entrada, rompiéndola, enterrándose en ese cuerpo delicado hasta tocar los puntos mas profundos. Sus uñas se perdieron en la piel calida y vulnerable de esas caderas, marcando la carne como suya. Propiedad: mio. Bum disfrutando el placer que su verdugo proporcionaba, sabiendo que solo hubiera querido que no tuviera que ser así. Sin embargo, al sentir el sudor de Sangwoo, se sentía embriagado de éxtasis dejándose llevar al final por el placer. Extraño y enfermizo.

Sangwoo se movía mas y mas rápido, buscando los puntos aun vírgenes, tratando de infectar a Bum de sus propios males. Las embestidas no se detenían y aumentaban cada vez. Los gritos menguaron, cuando perdió fuerzas. Placer, un sentimiento y no te das cuenta. Depende de el dolor:

Fue capaz de viajar entre emociones, desde el mas intenso dolor pasando por el miedo y la angustia hasta las profundidades de el placer. Tenia control sobre el, era suyo.

Y jamás se olvidara de el. Seria un recuerdo que querría borrar pero también repetir ese dolor.

-¿Quieres saber porque Bum?

Decía en tono dulce su verdugo.

-Eres demasiado deseable como para dejarte ir.

-Pero si yo….

Tartamudeaba al hablar, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

Sangwoo tapo con sus dedos los labios de Bum, sabiendo como siempre lo que este diría.

-Eres un completo idiota ¿Que no te das cuenta? Me gusta hacerte sufrir, siempre me ha gustado verte retorcer de dolor, verte llorar, porque eres de mi propiedad. Tu cuerpo y tu rostro.

Bum se congelo en ese instante pues sabía que de Sangwoo no escucharía las palabras que quería oír.

Después de intercambiarse las palabras Sangwoo lo tomo del rostro nuevamente y le planto un forzado beso. Inmediatamente se vistió y salio de la habitación dejando a un joven mancillado y frágil, solo como siempre ha estado.

Se levanto con dificultad mirándose al espejo.

Saberse deseado por el ser que mas ama, pero la desilusión solo es un paso mas a la muerte. El viento soplaba y acariciaba su rostro pálido, su cabello enmarañado. Ya no quería huir. Nadie le recordaría. Solo el, a quien mas ama, seria culpable de su sueño eterno. Estaba dispuesto a entregarse completamente.

Cae como caen las hojas, rápido como el tiempo. Sus ojos apagados, llenos de lagrimas y dolor.

Su cuerpo regado como cristales. Nadie lo notara, nadie va a saber que paso. Nadie se acordara de el.


End file.
